


Donuts

by Tortellini



Series: 30 Days of Writing (January '20) [22]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, Accents, Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Donuts, Established Relationship, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Irish Jim Moriarty, Light-Hearted, M/M, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22547689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: 30 Days of Writing Day 22: AccentFandom: BBC SherlockAn Irish mastermind gets bored waiting for his tiger.Oneshot/drabble
Relationships: Sebastian Moran/Jim Moriarty
Series: 30 Days of Writing (January '20) [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589173
Kudos: 14





	Donuts

Jim Moriarty was bored. Sebastian was supposed to be here three minutes ago. You know what that meant, right? He was late. Again. How could he do this to him? That left only one thing for him to do while he waited. 

It really wasn't that much later when Sebastian Moran finally did end up walking in, looking a little flustered. "Hey, boss, sorry I'm late--"

"I ate four donuts while you were gone," Jim deadpanned. 

Sebastian rose an eyebrow. I mean, too late to stop him, but... "That'll kill you, Jim."

He snorted. "I don’t give a shite, I won’t be carrying the coffin."

Good point. And you know what else? Sebastian would never ever say it--die before doing so, in fact--but he absolutely adored it when Jim's accent slipped out like that. Maybe that itself would be the death of him. One could dream.


End file.
